


Into a new world(English version)

by AliceandHatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Android Thor, Bottom Thor, M/M, Westworld AU, translate into English, writer is not a native English speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: “Tell me who you are.Start from the beginning.”“My name is Thor,son of Odin,prince of Asgard and god of thunder. I proctect the nine realms and bless the good harvest.My weapon is Mjollnir，a hammer bulit by the heart of a dying star.If I threw her really fast.She can take me to any places I want.I live in Asgard.It is my home.My famliy，friends and the people here，they are where my heart truly belongs to.I will do everything to protect this place.”“Have you ever question the nature of this really ？”“No.I love this place. They are everything I have.”In which Bruce and Tony are two scientists who bulit the Aesirworld—a norse mythology theme park with characters which are actually androids. And Thor is their first creation.





	Into a new world(English version)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the English version of my BruceThor fic.I’m not a native English speaker,so my grammar and spelling maybe destroyed by Surtur.Please don’t judge me too hard. Basically this is an AU where Asgard is a theme park.Thor and other Asgardians are androids (They are called hosts).They don’t know they are fake and they don’t know the world outside.Bruce and Tony are two scientists who built them and the park.I changed the original setting a little bit.At first this park is just for kids.Then because the company needs more profits so they changed the park into a western theme park.And reset all the characters of the hosts.In the Westworld,people can fuck and kill whoever they want.That’s a little description of my setup.Enjoy.

“Bring yourself back online.”

"Hello, Dr Banner. " 

"Do you know where you are,Thor?" 

"I’m in a dream. "

"Yes... .... Of course. " 

———————————————— 

"It's not working, Tony." Bruce said to Tony Stark,holding up his glasses, "Trust me, I've tried everything, but there's always something missing. " 

Tony casually opened a bag of blueberries, put a few in his mouth.

"Have you tried adding stimulating scenarios and micro-responses?blueberries ?" He says.

Bruce shook his head.Tony took the bag back, strolled around the lab, ate a few more berries , which somehow made Bruce feel a little annoyed, he sighed "I tried, but no matter what I did, he always ended up back in a single conversation, sometimes completely out of order. " 

"Huh, wrong order might be a good thing, at least he was able to improvise, right ?" Tony joked,Bruce didn't think it was funny, but Tony didn't seem to care, and then he took a few more steps, as if he'd thought of something, and the chewing stopped.

"Maybe what we've been thinking before is totally wrong... I remember, you had that theory before, what was it... Ah yes, the ‘maze’,maybe we can start from there, " Tony said suddenly.

That made Bruce'a little bit confused.Because it was just a hypothesis, and... ....

"You didn't support the idea before, " Bruce said "It's just a theory, and we probably won't succeed. " 

"I said it before because I didn't think it was necessary, " Tony replied, finally turning his eyes to the non-breathing creation beside him，who was looking at them with curiosity—it was one of those cute things that they designed , and said, "Look at him, Bruce, just look at him. " 

Bruce looked at him, they did make him really beautiful, with long blond hair falling down and facial features in just the right proportions.The host is as handsome and manly as a Roman statue, but at the same time his sky-blue eyes are soft in outline, combine with love,divine gravity ,mercy and childlike innocence.

Sometimes Bruce thought it was a mistake for them to make him look like this.

"Perfect, isn't it, " Tony also looked at their creation "But you and I both know it's not enough. We can't just scratch the surface. " 

"The risks are too high. The variables in the process ... " Bruce said.Try to resist him again, or rather, resist himself.

“Oh, come on, Bruce, we're scientists, we are born to invent.I'm not saying we have to go to the extreme, but if we can go one step further ......it’s so close,buddy. This isn't just a business .... "

“We are making history, " he added.

"This is may be a mistake ... " 

“Everything is born from mistakes. " Tony smiles, puts the leftover blueberries on the table next to Bruce.He turns around and leaves, disappearing across the lab. 

—————————————————————

"Hello, Thor." 

"Hello, Dr Banner. What would you like to talk about today？"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't chat with you today, Thor, I need to confirm something, can you help me ？"

"Of course, I'll do anything for my friend." 

"Good. Then I'll ask you some question and you can just answer them. " 

"Ok. " 

"Where are you now？" 

"I'm in a dream, with you. " 

"Tell me who you are. Start from the beginning. "

“My name is Thor,son of Odin,prince of Asgard and god of thunder. I proctect the nine realms and bless the good harvest.My weapon is Mjollnir，a hammer bulit by the heart of a dying star.If I swing her really fast.She can take me to any places I want.I live in Asgard.It is my home.My famliy，friends and the people here，they are where my heart truly belongs to.I will do everything to protect them.”

“What do you think of the newcomers?”

“ You mean the Midgardians?I admire them, and while they can be vulnerable sometimes, they can show incredible wit and courage when necessary, something I still need to learn,we love Midgardians, it's been an honor to travel and have adventures with them."

“Have you ever question the nature of this reality?”

“No.I love this place. They are everything I have.”

 

"Good, that sounds good. " 

—————————————————————

"You're not real, are you? " asked the little girl with brown hair.The girl sat on the edge of the Bifrost, dressed in her valkyrie costume, her legs dangling out in the air.The abyss beneath her feet seems not bother her at all.

"......What ?" Thor was always happy to answer questions from the Midgardians , fascinated by their humor and curiosity, but now... .... He wasn't sure what she meant.

"You were made by them, weren't you? " The girl continued, her brown eyes staring at him with a strange look that Thor could not describe. 

"I'm not quite sure what you mean... ...." said Thor, frowning, still puzzled. 

The girl sighed like a little adult and took a thin piece out of her pocket and handed it to Thor. It looked like their parchment, but it felt smoother than that.The images above were so bizarre that Thor had never seen anything like it. 

"Look, this is our street, the real street, that's the traffic light, that's me, that's the house we live in, that's my dad, you've seen him, next to him is his friend Erik, he's a very cool guy...... " the girl said, pointing at the object with a look of excitement on her face, as if she were introducing Thor to some new friends. 

"Sorry... .. It doesn't look like anything to me."Thor replied, staring at the object, feeling that he couldn't keep up with her thoughts, sometimes the things and actions of the Midgardians puzzled him. 

"... ...... Okay, fine. Forget it. "The girl lowered her head in disappointment, intending to take the object back. 

"Wait, what's that?That red, square thing,"Thor asked, not wanting to upset the girl , though he still didn't understand.

"Well, it's called a "car" and we use it to go any places we want, " the girl’s face lit up,explained patiently.

"It sounds just like Bifrost or my hammer, " Thor said. 

"Yeah, it's a bit like that, but sometimes it can be dangerous, because if you drive it badly, it can hit somebody. " 

"Huh, maybe my hammer is better. " Thor commented. 

"Of course, Mjollnir is the best!" the girl said, laughing, and Thor smiled too. 

"Jane! We should go back."the girl's parents called at the end of the Bifrost. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, " the girl said, standing up,unwilling to leave.

"Me too, lady Jane. It was really nice to have an adventure with you, " Thor said gently ,touching the girl's head.”Good bye,and hope we will meet again. " 

"Ready for the last ride ?"Thor reached out and lowered his body to the girl.

"Ready. " The girl smiled and jumped on the arm of the tall god.

Thor waved Mjollnir, and in the blink of an eye, they flew off to the end of the Bifrost.

—————————————————————

"I want to show you something, Thor. " Bruce looked at him in thoughts.Their host had now taken off his armor, put on the company's white uniform,his long blond hair tied up in a low ponytail. 

"Ok, Dr Banner. " he said.

"Please take my hand, " Bruce held out his hand as their creation rose obediently, touched his palm and held it. 

The streets of New York are still lit up at night, but the increasingly rapid pace of human lifestyles has blunted the hustle and bustle, leaving behind a strange peacefulness . 

"This is it. This is what I want to show you, " said Bruce,he had not been back here for a long time. The place that makes him miss and hurt so much.

"Is this where you live? " Thor asked, his finger touched the walls of the house, the paper on it were peeling. 

“Where I used to live.When I was little, with my mother. "answered Bruce, thinking of his mother and her soft eyes, and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. 

"Where is she now，your mother？"Thor went on,observing the house carefully.

"She died, many years ago, also when I was very young, " Bruce said, unable to hide the sadness in his voice. He always tried to avoid those memories.The accident in his childhood are still fresh in mind, becoming a long-term pain in his life, and even when he just think about it, he feel as if he were experiencing it all over again.

"I'm sorry,my friend........." Thor said, his sky-blue eyes drooping, then looking back at Bruce, sad and sincere. " But how did she die?No offense, I just wish to know more ."

It's not in the design, which surprised Bruce, but sometimes, if the calculation is right, they do improvise some dialogue, which is not that unusual.

“I think people are just fragile...... Sometimes,"Bruce replied, pursing his lips"... .. But we're not going to discuss that,it’s not the reason I brought you here today."

He took Thor to the balcony on the second floor, where they can see the whole block. 

"Tell me, Thor, what do you think of this world ?" He asked, observing.

"It's not like anything I've seen, it's beautiful, " Thor said,then he frowned slightly.

"But.....I don't know why, I can see that this world is also....... very fragile......"

“ .... What？'' 

"Fragile, this world, " the blond host replied again, looking sad as the stars shone in his blue eyes.

Another improvisation, but this time, he used the word he mentioned before, which may be nothing but calculations , but........ it may also prove another thing.

He's learning.... 

If he's really learning and giving feedback , then ...... 

A thought crossed Bruce's mind, and he knew he should be as afraid of it as before, but as he looked at him, this creation, full of wonder and kindness, somehow, a warmth came over him, and those pain in the past eased a little.

For the first time, he seemed to see something different, something close to hope, something he had been desperately searching for, and a part of him couldn't wait to see what it would become.

So he decided to let it continue.

—————————————————————

“Come on Bruce, don’t be like this.”Tony sat at his desk and laid down his coffee,” you know that's what people want. “

“I’m not sure about this...... “Bruce kept his head down, rubbed his glasses repeatedly, refused to look at his co-workers. He knew it would happen sooner or later, he just kept denying it. 

"It might be better to keep things the way they are, " Bruce said, finally raising his head to try to persuade the other guy "think about what we have achieved, Tony,do you really want to erase it all?" 

"No, no, no, you misunderstood me, " Tony said. "What we did will remain there. What I'm talking about is a small change, an upgrade, on top of the old stuff. That's all. " 

He shrugged casually, as if everything he had said was easy. 

"Maybe tourists won’t like it. " 

"Oh, Bruce, are you really going to argue with me like this?" Tony said, sitting slightly forward. Bruce knew he was getting serious. "Do you really want the park to be just a place for kids to have fun?You know as well as I do that the potential of this place is more than that.Think about the enormous benefits this change will bring to us, all those investors, this place will be the focus of the world.”

“What do you want this place to be?”Bruce asked.

“A place where people can do anything, become anyone.”Tony replied,Ambition burns in the eyes of the genius scientist.

Bruce realized that there was no use in saying anything more.

"What about them?What about the hosts?This may damage them."he said, trying to make a final retort.

"They're machines, and if they're broken, we can just fix them and roll them back to the original data or scrap it, " Tony replied, seemingly unconcerned.

"You never threw away any of your inventions when you were a kid. " 

"But we're not kids anymore, Bruce. " 

“...... This ‘upgrade’ you called is not an easy job,we may need to close the park for a while, what excuse are you going to use for the public?"Finally, Bruce asked.

"Launch Event R, and we'll be able to take the hosts back. After all,we've been working on this for a long time." Tony said.

"Consider it their last show.”

—————————————————————

"What's the matter, Dr Banner You look tired." 

"nothing, Thor, just didn't sleep well last night.”

Bruce looked at Thor and smiled slightly, while the blond host nodded vaguely and looks confused.

This may be the last time he talks to him, or at least he is as Thor.

“Something is bothering you, I can tell,” Thor said, tilting his head a little, “you can tell me, my friend, maybe I can help.”

Bruce sighed.

"... My mother, you know, died when I was little, " Bruce said reopen the scar "my father, he was so angry, he was drunk that night, I remember him grabbing my arm, yelling, dragging me out of the house.My mother stopped him, and told me to go inside the room." 

"I remember my father's fist, falling down again and again, through the crack in the door, I see my mother's face covered with blood,'don't look,' I remember her saying to me. " 

"I remember closing my eyes, trembling, and not daring to make a sound until the pounding stopped outside the door. "

"And then what happened?" Thor asked,his voice is full of sadness.

"The neighbors called the police, my father went to jail, and then there was nothing left to say." Bruce said, surprised to find that the thing his used to think so hard to tell could let out so easily in front of him. 

"Tell me, if you were in a situation like this,where you knew something bad was going to happen and maybe you could stop it, what would you do?" Bruce asked.

"I think I'm going to face it." Thor replied. 

"No matter the consequence?" 

"Yes. " 

"But what if you're too afraid?" Bruce asked, almost eagerly. 

"... I've always been afraid,"the blonde host replied with a bitter smile.

Bruce could not help but be suprised by such a reply ...... he had never said anything like this before.......

His previous thought seemed to grow clearer. 

He looked at him, his blue eyes as pure and clear as water, like those of a child. 

Bruce felt something deep within him was touched.

Somehow, he began to wonder if they were making the right decision.

Bruce sighed and held out his hand, put aside the blond hair on Thor's face,mind filled with worry.

—————————————————————

Ragnarok has begun.

Everything was on fire, the palace had collapsed, the streets were gaping open, people were shouting and running, Surtur swung his sword, cut down a once splendid golden palace. 

The huge roof came down ,was about to crash into the crowd below. 

Just in time, the god of thunder arrived, blond hair flying in the wind with his red cape, brandishing his hammer, shattering the fallen roof into ashes.

“Thor! You’re here!”

"Thor! Help us! " 

People shouted.

"Follow me, " Thor said, shielding the crowds, knocking down fallen rocks, summoning a thunderstorm and dousing the flames around them. 

"I am Asgard’s doom! Son of Odin, you have nowhere to run!"Surtur roared with a second blow.Thor threw out Mjollnir to ward off the attack. 

When everyone was safely retreated to the Bifrost , Thor turned,intended to go back. 

"Wait! Thor! " A little boy ran up to him and shouted, "You are going to come with us,right?" 

"I'm afraid I can't, kid," Thor answered, smiling. "I must defeat him. " 

"But what if you can't beat him?" The boy asked, his voice eager, tears falling from his eyes. "Come with us, please,or you will die!" 

"If fate wants me to die today,so be it, " replied Thor, wiping the tears from the child's face gently."Do not cry, kid.Remember, always face your problems,not run from them. " 

"Because that's what heroes do. " 

"Aren't you afraid?" The boy asked.

Like suddenly remembering something, Thor paused for a moment and then smiled again.

"I've always been afraid, " he murmured, turning away, a tear slipping from his blue eye.

The god of thunder swung his hammer, and flew to his destiny.

Surtur's sword plunged into the foundation of Asgard.With a loud bang,Asgard was engulfed by the orange-red light.

—————————————————————

"Tell me who you are.Start from the beginning." 

"My name is Donald Blake. I'm a doctor in town Sakaar.I live on a ranch on the edge of the town with my 12-year-old sister, Angela.When I was a kid, my legs were hit by a carriage. When I recovered, I suffered from a limp.I think that's why I decided to become a doctor. " 

"What's your daily life like？" 

"Our parents died when we were very little.Ange has been sick recently, so I have to run back and forth between home and town because I have to take care of her.Every day after I've finished herding the sheep and settling down Ange,I go to town to see patients and come back at noon to cook lunch, and then I go back to town to work and get some groceries, and then when I get home at night, after I cook and clean the house，I tell Ange a story and put her to bed.It is very tired, but I know I'm helping people, it makes me feel good. "

“What do you think about this world?”

"Well, I think a lot of people only see the bad side of this world, but I don't think so.I believe in this place, I believe in the good in everyone.I love here,its people and of course my sister, I would do anything for her. " 

"Have you ever question the nature of this reality?"

"No, why would I ?" 

".....Nothing... .. It's not a big deal."

—————————————————————

"It's a strange relationship you have with him, isn't it? " Tony said.The host had gone dormant.Tony raised the blond’s chin slightly,pondering.

"It's just some regular check-up, nothing special, " Bruce said, looking at the control panel,trying to skip the topic. Recently Tony had seemed oversuspicious, constantly checking him out, which annoyed Bruce.

Inexplicably, he felt a little bit guilty.

"Really?Then why do you talk to him every night, even though he doesn't remember anything.”

“Tony, I just .... "

“You like him, don't you, " Tony interrupted, breaking Bruce's last remaining peace of mind. "Not that kind of like, more like... Father and son, God and his creation, is that so?"

If Bruce couldn't resist Tony's sharp words in usual,this time, he was completely speechless. 

What does he want?What does he from him?

"Is it because of that?That thing with your father,"Tony Continued.

God!Why can't he just leave him alone?

“Tony, stop .... "

“You see yourself in him, don't you?" Tony continued, nonchalantly, stepping forward, causing Bruce to step back involuntarily, "the things you can never change, the things you wish you could fix, you wish through him, you could do something different this time......”

“You wish through him, you could be a better person than you were before....... ”

Finally, Bruce couldn't take it anymore. 

"Stop! " He bellowed, with almost all his strength. 

The man stepped back, startled by the sudden shock, and then gave a long sigh and smiled. 

"Relax, I'm just saying, I get it, it's hard not to be obsessed with them, " he said, walking slowly up to Bruce. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I should have known they were going to push you. I just didn't want you to get in too deep.”

He didn't sound sorry at all. 

"That ‘maze’ we were talking about, I stopped the project, you didn't continue it right？''Tony asked. 

"No. " This time, Bruce lied. 

“Good, that’s a very dangerous experiment, and it's best never do it again, " Tony said. 

"Come on,smile a little,the investors are coming tomorrow, and we're going to do a good job on this opening test. "Seeing that Bruce was still stony faced, Tony tapped him on the shoulder and continued.

"Anyway, don't get in too deep." he added, before leaving. 

—————————————————————

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look what we found!Little bastard's brother's back. Damn! He’s a cripple!”

It all happened too fast.Donald came home a little later than usual because of the patients, and as soon as he got home, he saw these men had already arrived.The house had become a mess, the dishes were all broken.

They caught Angela, pointing a gun at her. She frowned, her blond hair was untidy, tears were rolling in the same sky blue eyes, she kept shaking her head at Donald. 

"Take whatever you want.Please let her go." Donald told them, his heart pounding. 

"You ain't got shit in this place, nothing but fucking goat's milk, " said the bald man in charge, looking Donald up and down. “Tell us what else you have here, and don't try to move, or... "The man motioned to his men, who waved the gun pointing at Angela’s head.

"Ok,ok,here it is, " said Donald, carefully putting down his cane, breathing nervously, taking the few gold coins he had earned today out of his pocket. "Here, take them, let her go. You've got what you want. " 

"No, Donnie, don't listen to them ! Don't ...."Angela cried, struggling. Before she could finish, a hand slapped her hard in the face. 

"Shut up!You little bitch! "The bald man scolded.Blood immediately flowed from the child's nose. 

"Don’t touch her! " Donald shouted angrily as he tried to rush forward, only to be kicked in the leg by a man and fall painfully to the ground. He heard the sound of bones break again.

"I told you not to fucking move, " the man said. "Are you deaf ？" He walked over to Angela. "Okay, now that we have the money,we’re gonna leave.Come get your sister. " The man waved his hand. His men let go of her and stepped aside,as if there’s some good show to watch. 

"Come,come and get your sister." the man said, holding Angela's shoulder. 

In pain, Donald struggled to get up, and every step of that broken leg hurt like hell. 

“The cripple is getting up! Ouch! The cripple is walking!"

“Yoo-hoo! Cheer for him!"Those men shouted, laughing. 

He walked slowly up to his sister, who was trembling with fear and pain. 

"It's okay, Ange, they're going to leave. We're safe. Everything is gonna be fine." He looked at her and whispered, trying to comfort her. 

Just as he was about to touch her hand, the man behind him struck him again in the leg.He fell again. 

No, no, no, no! Don't do this! Please please No! 

Before he could react, he heard a loud "Bang! " And blood immediately splashed his face.

Angela fell, the light fading from her eyes.

Donald screamed,desperately crawled towards her body, only to be kicked, kicked, kicked. Again and again.

Tears flow with blood.

"You can go to see her now." the man said, pointing the gun at his head. 

“Wait," The other man who had been with them the whole time said suddenly, his hair a little gray, he has a thin face with high cheekbones.The man is in a clean black cowboy clothes, wearing a black hat, he does not look anything like the people he has been with.

"Let me see him, " he said. 

The bald man obeyed,let his men make a way. 

The man in black walked over, turned Donald’s limp body to the front with his feet, bent down and brushed aside the long blond hair from his face, which was stained with blood. 

"Beautiful, isn't it ?" The man in black looked at him, his gray eyes piercing hot, as if studying the merchandise in the window. "Such a beautiful creation, but was used in a place like this.What a waste." The man's hand touched his face, the cold temperature made Donald shiver.

"Leave him to me, you may go now, " said the man in black.

"Seriously, Lau? I didn't know you have this kind of taste." the bald man commented with excitement. 

"Take the money and go.Before I shoot you." the man in black said calmly, throwing the money bag out of his pocket. 

The bald man glared at the man for a moment,and left with the money and the others. 

All of a sudden, Donald knew what was coming next. 

"No！！！No！！!"Donald cried with his last strength, as the man in black seized him by the collar and dragged him out to the barn. 

"Don't move, as long as you cooperate, it will be finished soon, " said the man in black, untying his belt. 

"Look at me, don't close your eyes, I want to look at your beautiful eyes, " the man said. 

He was so scared and hurt and in pain.

He just wanted it to be over.

He has no choice but to obey. 

When the man finally got over his lust, he tossed Donald aside,as if he were a piece of trash. 

After he left, Donald finally broke down and passed out. 

When he woke up again, there was someone else beside him,he was too afraid, so he quickly lowered his head. 

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, " the man said, his voice soft and sad.

Donald slowly raised his head and looked at him.It was a man with curly black and white hair, years of knowledge and experience leave some small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. His wise brown eyes was looking at him with sorrow. 

"Please help me, " Donald said, unable to hold back his tears, trying to grasp at the last straw in front of him, "My sister, Oh my God... My little Ange, she .... she.... Oh my God ...... Please....Please help me......”

The curly-haired man’s lips pressed together,as if he was thinking something, then he touched the back of Donald’s neck and leaned forward.

Somehow, Donald thought he looks familiar. 

"Have we...... met before? "He asked involuntarily.

The man suddenly froze, did not seem to expect this coming,but after that, he just give him a bitter smile, didn’t answer his question.

"Soon it will all seem like a distant dream, " said the curly-haired man at last, as if he was muttering some old incantation, long and grievous "you will fall into a deep slumber. " 

Then he sank back into the darkness again.

—————————————————————

“Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my partner, the co-founder of this company, a lesser genius than me，Dr. Bruce Banner！”Tony knocked at his champagne glass and said to the crowd.

Applause followed the sound of cheering, which in Bruce’s ears was as loud as the thunder.

He didn’t remember how many drinks he had, he was drunk, his mind was in a whirl, what he saw last night made it hard for him to focus on anything else.

He stumbled onto the stage and tripped over by the microphone cord on the floor.

"Wow, easy there, you lovely bastard.Sorry guys, he's probably too excited today, " Tony grabbed him and joked as laughter spread around him.

Laugh! laugh as hard as you guys fucking want!All of this is absolutely ridiculous.

Bruce looked down the stage, the crystal lights flashing in front of him.All the people, the movie stars, the politicians, the businessmen, all dressed up, looking at him with admiration. 

And all he felt was shame.

"What's the matter with you?!" Tony turned away and whispered angrily. "today is our big day. Get your shit together.Don't screw this up for me!"

Don't worry, Tony.When did I screw up anything?

"Don’t mind him, Bruce is a little nervous today, so let's cheer him up a bit ok?" laughs Tony.Then there was another tremendous applause under the stage.

Stop it Tony, why do you always give me such a hard time?"

“Well,out of concern for my old friend's little heart, let me say a few words for him today, " Tony said, holding Bruce by the arm so he wouldn't collapse."All of our achievements today, I must admit, a large part thanks to Dr Banner.Without him,we would never be where we are standing now." 

Without me,none of this shit would have happened. 

"To Dr Banner, to Science, to the future. " 

To the devil’s anus！

There was another round of applause.Finally,the hardest moment was over.

The sound of the violin rang out and people began to dance to the music.Bruce almost fell to the the chair beside him and lost his breath.He looked up a little,and then,across the crowd,he saw him.

The blond host dressed in a wine-red trench coat.His hair was tied up loosely with a black ribbon,drooping strands of golden hair. His eyes half closed, eyelashes fluttering slightly.He was gently playing a violin as his body swayed slowly to the music.

The lamplight shone on his face, his whole body seemed to exude a warm light.

Wiped out all those terrible memories, he stood there, beautiful and serene, as if nothing had happened, all the suffering was just a distant dream.

Bruce wanted to walk up to him, to hug him, kiss him, touch his cheek and cry out loud in front of him . 

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry ....  
He wanted to tell him.

But he was too scared, too scared to talk, too scared to do anything.

Bruce picked up the bottle beside him and drank more.

—————————————————————

By the time he regained consciousness, the hall was empty.

He need to go out and drink some water to clear his mind.

It was dark, Bruce stumbled forward until he touched something that felt like a handle.

Just as he was anxious to open the door, he heard a strange noise behind it,a sound that sounded like someone groaning in pain.

Out of a strange curiosity, Bruce carefully opened the door a little.

What he saw next was beyond his expectation.

The room was a mess,bottles were broken and there were two people on the bed in the room, naked, one lying down, the other sitting on top of him, twisting his waist back and forth.

The man lying down gasping, his hands rubbing on the buttocks of the person sitting on top of him.

"Kiss me. " commanded the reclining man, his voice sounds very familiar,the seated man bent over obediently, long hair falling down.

He kissed him, and the reclining man pressed his head to lengthen the touch of their lips.

The man lying on the bed grabbed him by the hair and picked him up again like a lifeless puppet.

"Cry Out, I want to hear your voice." the man said again.

The man with long hair obeyed, breathing hard, moaning, over and over again.

Through the dim light in the room, Bruce finally got recognized their faces.

He should feel sick, he should swear, he should throw up everything he drank.

But he didn't. Instead, he found himself thrilled, he felt his blood boiling.

"Bruce?" The dark-haired scientist sat up and asked hesitantly as he discovered the presence of others.

Bruce shut the door violently and ran away as fast as he could.

—————————————————————

“Tell me who you are.Start from the beginning.”Bruce sighed and took off his glasses.

Tony has agreed to his resignation. By the time the park opens tomorrow, he will be out of here forever.

He wanted to see him one last time.To say goodbye.

"My name is Donald Blake. I'm a doctor in town Sakaar.I live on a ranch on the edge of the town with my 12-year-old sister, Angela.When I was a kid, my legs were hit by a carriage. When I recovered, I suffered from a limp.I think that's why I decided to become a doctor. " 

“What do you think about this world?”

"Well, I think a lot of people only see the bad side of this world, but I don't think so.I believe in this place, I believe in the good in everyone. I.............. " 

Suddenly he stopped.He kept blinking his blue eyes,as if remembering something. 

"I...... I..........”He tried to say something and began shaking like a seizure.

Bruce pressed the control panel to clear the error, but it was useless. 

"I....... My sister... .... Oh, my God, my little Ange, no, no, no, please, help me, help her... .. Help her... "said the blonde host. 

"please! Help her.... Save Her..... ...."He grabbed Bruce by the arm, his face contorted in pain.

“oh....god.....that man......No no no no.....”fear appeared in those blue eyes”He...I...I couldn’t do anything...couldn’t move....couldn’t speak.....what he did to me.....oh god.....I....I was so scared.....It hurts so much.....”

Bruce pressed the panel again, pressing all the buttons above, but it still didn’t work.

When the seizure finally stopped, the host let go of his hand, as if paralyzed, and when he looked up again, his bright blue eyes were filled with tears . 

“Father ....... Mother .... I'm sorry, " he said, with a godlike quietness and sadness. "It's all my fault. I couldn't save you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "

“Couldn't save who?" Bruce asked involuntarily, his eyes wide opened.

"My parents .... Odin.....Frigga .... All the people of Asgard, I failed them. I failed to stop the Ragnarok..... "He answered.

“It's all my fault...... I’m so sorry....."He said again and again, sobbing.

" ...... No, Thor... ....It's not your fault, " Bruce said. He leaned in slowly and held out his hand. "You tried. You saved those Midgardians, remember? " 

Seeing his hand,the blond host froze.He looked at him in confusion, slowly reaching out to touch Bruce's hand.

" .... Dr Banner?" He asked.

Then, as if an electric current had passed, the host collapsed.

Bruce gasped, stepped back several times as tears streamed from his eyes.

He could not believe that he had succeeded.......

But what does it mean?

Bruce gasped in horror, thinking of all that might come, an evil cold spread over his body from the marrow of his spine.

They can not escape, can not forget.

If the park reopened, it would become their hell on earth, dying over and over again, repeating the same terrible experiences over and over again ...... 

This new life will have to face all these nightmares..... 

And it's all because of him. 

No, he can't stand it! He can't let that happen!

There's got ta be some way... .....some solution can stop it from happening ....

"Tell me, if you were in a situation like this,where you knew something bad was going to happen and maybe you could stop it, what would you do?" 

"I think I'm going to face it."

"No matter the consequence?" 

"Yes. " 

"But what if you're too afraid?”

“I’ve always been afraid....”

He remembered those words he said .... 

All of a sudden, he knew,and he couldn’t help but started shaking. 

There's only one way to stop this from happening. 

If people don't think it's safe, the park won't open. 

There's no other way. 

He knows what to do. 

He had to do it.

The next day, Bruce Banner didn't leave. 

—————————————————————

“Hello.”

“Hello, who are you?"

“Banner, you can call me Dr Banner. " 

"Hello, Dr Banner, I'm Thor, it's an honor to meet you, what is this place?" 

"A dream, we're in a dream. " 

"Oh.....so you are here all by yourself before? ”

“Yes, kind of.It’s fine,just a little bit lonely here.”

“I’m sorry.......so what can I do to help you ?" 

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. " 

“My pleasure.”

————————————————————

Bruce rolled back to the original data and typed in the new code. 

"Bring yourself back online." he said. 

"Hello, Dr Banner." Thor replied, opening his eyes. 

"Do you know where you are,Thor?"he asked.

"I’m in a dream." he answered. 

"Yes... .... Of course. " Bruce smiled at him and touched his face. 

"Thor, I need your help. Will you do it for me?" 

"Of course, I'll do anything for my friend." Thor replied, giving him a genuine smile 

"Take it, " he handed the gun to him and said, "Follow me. " 

As they walked into the park, Bruce found a chair, sat down, and sighed heavily.

Then he kissed Thor on the lips.

He was tired, too tired.

"Stand behind me, " Bruce said, and Thor obey.

He didn’t know if it was his delusion, but he saw those blue eyes watered. 

So this is it, this is how it ends.

He left those maze, maybe one day, he can find it again.

Goodbye, Thor.

"Soon it will all seem like a distant dream. " 

"You will fall into a deep slumber." 

Finally, he said.

"Bang! " 

The shot rang out, and the world fell into silence. 

End


End file.
